Home Is Where the Cold Is
by Helixisking
Summary: Percy ran into the storm to escape from one family but happened upon a new one. Features Motherly!Khione and Orphan!Percy.


AN

So, I decided to integrate the original one shot and the 1st actual chapter into a single chapter. If you want to skip the one-shot, then just fast forward until the timeskip. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I do not make any profit from this work.

This story will be a bit edgier than my RWBY crossover. Also thanks to my beta MR. Salvos for looking over this chapter and making it flow better.

Speak: "Perseus"

Thoughts: 'Perseus'

Home is where the Cold is

A lone figure stepped through the snow; he seemed to be around six or seven, each step leaving footprints in their wake only to be covered up in a matter of seconds. His frame was shaking uncontrollably, the cold penetrated every nook and cranny of his small coat. He could barely feel the tips of his fingers and couldn't see two feet in front of him, the blizzard obscuring most of his vision.

A cough racked his frame and he involuntarily covered his mouth to deaden the noise. There were monsters out here that he would catch glimpses of; some from behind trees and others flashing through the snow. Once the cough had subsided, he lifted his hand from his mouth and immediately noticed the blood that now covered it.

Realizing he was running out of time, he picked up the pace if he didn't find a place to hold up for the night, he would be dead by the morning.

Suddenly a black blur flew from one of the nearby trees, pinning him to the snow-covered forest floor. It looked like an oversized dog, about the size of a Great Dane. Its eyes were deep red, like fresh blood and its teeth were razor-sharp and bared. Then It started to inch them closer to his face, stopping right before and taking a big whiff of his smell taking its time almost like it was savoring it.

He tried to shake the beast off him, but its size made it impossible to move. He resorted to trying to find something to help him escape, his hands searching for something to hit the beast off him with. His left hand luckily was able to grasp onto a nearby tree branch and he brought it down as hard as he could on its head, loosening its grip on him and allowing him to get free.

He sprinted in a random direction hoping to put as much distance between him and the beast as he could. He could hear its angry snarls behind him. Each one was closer than the previous one. He spun around and threw the tree branch behind him and was rewarded with a pained yelp from the beast. But it didn't take the beast long to catch back up and pin him again this time by his forearms keeping him from squirming to try and escape. He could feel its hot breath down his neck and closed his eyes waiting for it to finish him off, at least he could finally be with his mother after so long.

But it never came. He slowly opened his eyes then realized that he was free and looked around. He found the dead form of the beast, icicles stood out of its chest, blood leaking from the wounds. He went to go examine it, Suddenly the monster burst into yellow dust eliminating the possibility of learning what it was. He glanced up at where the icicles had come from and noticed a woman's form in the snow, however, most of her features obscured by the wind.

"What are you doing out here all, alone little one?" Her voice was gentle and calming causing him to relax at her words. "Where is your mother?" Her eyes were coffee brown, pitch-black hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves. She was barefoot wearing a snow-white dress that came all the way down to her heels.

"She was killed by my stepfather when I was four." Remembering how his mother died brought tears to his eyes but before he could cry at the memory of his mother he was enveloped in a warm hug by the mysterious woman that shocked him before he finally gave in to the hug after he felt the that came from her that he had only ever experienced from his mother. He let the tears all, the warmth in his heart returned once again, this time stronger and it called to this strange woman that he had only met a few minutes ago.

"Well little one how would you like to come home with me?" She gave him a soft smile that looked just like the one his mother used to give to him. "After all it's dangerous out here all alone." She extended her hand to him. He hesitated for a second before firmly grasping her hand in his. "You May call me Khione and I shall take care of you from this point forward."

He sent her a grin, one filled with hope and happiness at possibly having a mother again. "My name is Perseus but you can call me Percy!" He took one last look at the forest and what could be called his previous life before finally looking back at Khione and sending her another massive grin.

Khione stood up to her full height and flashed away with Percy in tow. The only indication that they had ever been there being the footprints in the snow that were already being buried under a new layer.

Time skip 10 years later

He slowly came over the hill, a bag thrown over his shoulder and a blank look on his face as he looked over the camp nestled within the valley. His snow-white hair was swept to the side, revealing piercing sea-green eyes that stared into your soul. He walked down the hill with a determined pace, his shoes left patches of frost within his wake as he made his way over to the large house situated by the strawberry fields. He drew the gazes of multiple people on his way over to the house but they all quickly lost interest due to his blatant indifference towards them. He stopped at the foot of the door and knocked once to alert the residence that he had arrived.

"Come in, you're already dirtying the front porch by just standing there," a tired and cynical voice came from within the building. He walked through the house until he came upon the living room where a man in a wheelchair and a drunken god sat. They sat around a poker table playing some game he had not seen before. Perseus placed his bag on the floor and flopped down on the couch near the table, exhausted by the trip from Quebec to Camp Half-blood.

"I had a feeling you would arrive today but was hoping that you had gotten lost or something. Don't kill anyone while you're here, please. I would rather not have to explain to the rest of the gods why their child was killed by the attack dog of Olympus. I'll have Chiron show you around." The god waved his hand to shoo him out the door.

Perseus looked on board as the wine god stated what was expected of him as he stayed at camp half-blood. "I will only be staying here shortly," Perseus replied coolly, "I'm only here to protect the incoming son of Poseidon until the Winter Solstice. I'll try and keep myself from killing any of your campers, so just make sure they stay out of my way."

Good, I'm glad that you understand what is expected of you as you stay here. However, if you do anything that can be deemed disrespectful to the gods your mother will be taking responsibility for it." She will be held responsible for anything that you do here that goes against the gods.

Anger flashed across Perseus's face at the god's remark. They dare threaten his mother after all that he had done for them. These arrogant gods will get what's coming to them soon Perseus could feel it and when it happens, he would revel in their downfall. But he had a job to do and he would honor the request of the sea god for now because he was possibly one of the only Olympians that he even considered to be honorable. However even though he wanted to make this sad excuse of a god beg for mercy he knew that he couldn't hope to fight the entire Olympian council, so he just decided to head for the exit and to not respond to the god's attempts to rile him up.

The door was opened as Perseus stormed out of the Big house; a scowl marred his face. Dionysus could always get under his skin without even trying. He hated the lazy god with a passion but could never act on his hatred due to the circumstances of his employment with the Olympians.

The door opened a second time as the man that Perseus had seen in the wheelchair walked out. However how he was even walking was a mystery to him until he saw the man's lower body, and everything clicked together.

"So, your Chiron I assume?" Perseus looked around the camp while he waited for an answer from the centaur.

"Yes, I am known as Chiron. I am one of the activities directors of Camp Half-blood, the other one being Dionysus. From his reaction to you I assume you have already met him?" Chiron said as he walked ahead a little bit. "I also would like to ask you why you are here Perseus?"

"Dionysus and I have never agreed completely in the past." He glanced around the camp and noticed how big it actually was he even caught sight of a rock-climbing wall with… Lava," I was given a job by an Olympian, can't tell you which one, to protect one of their offspring, and then I'm leaving, no more no less."

Chiron settled him with a look that Perseus knew was pity. Before Chiron could voice his thoughts, Perseus interrupted him with a raise of his hand "I do not need your pity Centaur, I'm only doing this for my mother. She's the only person I need. Now let us stop wasting time and get on with this tour."

Chiron nodded in understanding and led the way towards the rock-climbing wall.

Perseus rested on the floor of the Hermes cabin within the sleeping bag that had been provided to him. He didn't bring anything with him to the camp, so he didn't have to worry about the Hermes kids stealing anything of his.

It had become night by the time the camp tour had ended, Chiron had introduced him to Luke the Hermes counselor, and Luke got him situated with a spot to sleep. None of the minor gods had cabins in camp half-blood so all the minor gods children were stuck in Hermes cabin. They would eventually get what's coming to them and he could tell that it was going to happen soon.

"You'll be sleeping in the back on the floor because we don't have any spare bunks at the moment. I'll provide you with a sleeping bag that you can keep until you can get your own."

Perseus nodded and moved to the back with the sleeping bag under his arm. He ignored the looks that he received from the other residents of the Hermes cabin they were insignificant to him. He laid the sleeping bag on the floor then took the bag off his shoulder and placed it right next to it. He had nothing of value within the bag so even if the Hermes kids decided to go snooping around, they wouldn't find anything of interest.

"It's nine-thirty everyone needs to get to their bunks or sleeping bags and get to sleep, we got a big day tomorrow as I have a full list of activities planned!" Perseus ignored the rest of what Luke said. He would need to follow the Hermes cabin schedule due to an agreement he and Chiron had decided on. After a little while, the lights shut off and Perseus drifted into unconsciousness, However, he would not be sleeping peacefully tonight.

Perseus found himself in a dark cavern. It was Torrid, the top of the caverns was dark red and glowed unnaturally like the very walls were pulsing around him. He could feel himself being watched his eyes darted back and forth around the cavern sporadically like a hummingbird in flight,

"Stop hiding in the shadows and show yourself!" The cavern seemed to chuckle at his anger, the ceiling pulsed red in regular beats before calming down after a few seconds. He could tell that the thing that was stalking him was looking down at him, possibly seeing him as a piece on a chessboard, he knew those types of people he had dealt with them on the countless missions that he had taken for Olympus and they always fell by his hand this being would not be any different.

Suddenly he felt a wave of pressure at his back. He spun around with water already starting to condense around his hands if he needed to defend himself however, he found nothing behind him but darkness. Suddenly the cave started to crumple, the floor shook vigorously as a hand broke through the floor. It was sown back together crudely, the frost around his hand hardened, and sharpened a short sword of decent length that was poised in front of him. The temperature in the cavern started to drop slightly and Ice started to collect in response to the use of his demigod powers.

The upper body of the being was mostly visible now and the grip on his short sword relaxed as the head began to appear. However, before he could see the beings face the cavern disappeared, and he woke up in the Hermes cabin drenched in sweat however when he breathed out a say his breath came out in a puff of frost. When. He glanced outside and found it to be early morning and thought it best to go for a run after the dream he had. He slipped out of the Hermes cabin and headed to the beach with shoes in hand.

Ever since he was little, he felt comforted by the ocean. His mother said that it was probably a side effect of whoever his godly parent was, but he didn't care enough to find out who it was. The dream that had woken him up filtered back into his mind and he couldn't shake the fear that he had felt inside that cavern. In that cavern with whatever that being was he let that whatever he did was pointless because he would eventually claim him. He felt slower like all his movements were unnaturally sluggish and he hated it.

He eventually circled back around to the Hermes cabin. The run had allowed him to sort his thoughts on his dream and to think about it with a cool head. It seemed like the camp had finally woken up and the residents within the Hermes cabin were bustling about getting ready for the upcoming day ahead.

"Ya, give me a sec Travis I'm going to go and try and find Perseus," That voice sounded like Luke and it was coming from within the cabin. The door was opened a few seconds later to reveal a disheveled Luke who looks like he had just woken up. He blinked a few times after noticing him before a large smile broke across his face. "Oh, there you are Perseus, I was just about to go looking for you to tell that your schedule was dropped off by one of the harpy's that patrols the camp at night. Perseus pushed past look and offered a quick thanks before heading to the back where his bag was located, Luke stood there awkwardly for a second before he just shrugged his shoulders and headed to the bathroom that was just vacated to get ready for the day ahead.


End file.
